


Being Strong! Standing Tall!

by flubber2kool



Series: Flubber's JWP 2014 [23]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 05:38:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2013024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flubber2kool/pseuds/flubber2kool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sally Donovan had always been aware of the fact that she'd been different. She was colored. It didn't seem to matter that she had been born and brought up in London. When she was young, she was bullied over it. When she went to join the police it didn't get any better and that wasn't helped by the fact that she was a woman. After having been spat at and insulted by a criminal she was trying to arrest, she found herself thinking about how she has been affected by this. This is her point of view. (This is set after Season 3: Ep.1)</p><p>Warning - This story contains racist comments and actions against the main character.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Strong! Standing Tall!

**Author's Note:**

> This is being written for this prompt in the JWP#23 - Eat Raw Meat and Dance His War-Dance. From the original ACD to modern-day adaptations, the treatment of non-white characters in Sherlock Holmes (examples including "The Sign of Four," "The Blind Banker") can be racially problematic if not downright racist. Here's your chance to "fix" such a portrayal, or to deal with the subject of race from any version of SH.
> 
> The usual disclaimers apply.

Sally Donovan was at a crime scene with Sherlock, John and Greg. Thanks to Sherlock they had managed to arrest the correct person. All was going well until Sally went to put the man in to the police car to be taken away. 

"Get your hands off me you filthy black bitch." The man struggled as she held on to him. "If you don't fucking well let go of me I will fucking well swing for you!" 

Sally felt a hand on her shoulder as one of the PC's who had been at the crime scene went to take hold of the man. With a resigned sigh she let him take the man from her. She hated this but it wasn't something new. 

She'd never had it easy. Over the course of her life she'd been bullied because of the color of her skin. She'd even been told to get back to where she came from. This was a laugh as she had been born In this country and was as London as she could be. However, that didn't seem to matter. All that seemed to matter was that she wasn't white. 

It didn't get any better when she want for her police training. She'd been painfully aware of the fact that she was female and, for her, this was made worse by the fact that she was colored. There were times where she'd felt that the only reason she was there was because of her gender and the fact that she was part of the quota of peoples from ethnic minorities rather than the fact that she might just be good at policing. In her eyes this meant that she had always had to work far harder to prove herself than her colleagues. It really annoyed her. 

When she'd gone to work for the plain clothes division she'd hoped that things would get better for her. At least she didn't have to put up with insults from her colleagues. Well, not to her face anyway. Greg Lestrade wouldn't but up with any shit like that! That didn't mean that she didn't have to put up with the racist comments from the scum that she had to deal with in her life as a copper for the Met. In fact, what she'd got today was tame compared to some of the comments she'd had in the past. It almost made the comment's that the fre ... no, Sherlock had made about her in the past seem reasonable. 

John moved beside her and placed a hand on her arm gently. "Hey Sally. Are you okay? Don't let that bastard get to you. You're better than that piece of scum and you know it. Be strong and stand tall okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks John." She looked over to where Sherlock looked like he was giving Greg a lecture. "I think my boss needs rescuing." 

John laughed and they shared a smile as they walked over to where the two men were standing.

As she watched John wade in to the conversation she smiled. She knew that he was right. She'd come this far and she wasn't going to let them win.

"Not on my watch!" She thought to herself with a grin.


End file.
